User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/ProbablyOneYear
HEY LOOK WHO'S ALREADY BACK WITH ANOTHER BLOG So I just posted a blog yesterday absentmindedly completely not knowing that I'm a day late to my year anniversary Now it's been two days. Two days late. oh well That aside, hello everybody, I'm Probably Noah as you Probably Know by now, and two days one year ago I finally figured out how to get an account on this wiki. Apon my first day, I posted Anne Frank vs Greg Heffley, featuring obsessively long lines and super rage mode Greg Heffley. Opposed to telling me straight up how awful that writing was, you guys instead told me I was doing good and to keep it up, and I did. The basic message I'm getting at here is I'm thankful for you guys accepting my first few awful battles and allowing me the long time it took to get better. ERBoHorror started on April 10th, if you were wondering. That all aside, now for some thank yous Some thank yous Joeaikman The first person I ever faced in a rap battle. (Itotallywhoopedyourasstho) You make awesome battles as well as helped me with writing several times in the past. I definitely consider you my first friend on this wiki. =Firebrand795= You're an extremely supportive person who also write awesome battles. Thanks for helping me with writing in the past as well, and just being an over-all great person. =J1coupe= I doubt you'll ever get the chance to read this since you've hit on hard times but you've always been a great friend. You did a great job caring for the wiki and we all eagerly await your return. =TKandMit= You're probably one of my favorite writers on this wiki. You're also an awesome person. Keep up the good work. =Tkid115= I never got to know you very well but you've always been supportive of my series and our battle in the tourney was just about the best thing ever. =Dragonsblood23 and Iamthelegion= Thank you both for the constant suggesting to my series, and even if I make fun of your character selections sometimes, your suggestions aren't bad at all :P =GIR 5 life= You write awesome battles and you're a great friend. I cannot thank you enough for getting me into Gravity Falls. =WonderPikachu12= Your series is by far the most original, and your writing is awesome. You're great at your job and you're also really funny. Keep up the good work. =BackToTheFuturama86= You weren't forgotten! And, like Matt, you're a very funny person who's very good at their job. Keep it up. =Wachowman= I think you're the first guest I ever had in my series. Despite the ongoing jokes, you're an excellent chatmod. =Stofferex, MultiSuperVids II and MetalFire= I don't get to talk to you guys much any more but you're both awesome fellow horror friends with great audio battles. =Bantha117= sock pls. =Bantha117 and Tigerisnormal= You're both very nice and hilarious people. Keep up the good series as well. =Loygansono55 or however you spell it= Not only do you write the only crap battles I can stand to read, you're a great admin and a funny person. Keep it up. =AwesomeSix= You're a better writer then you give yourself credit for. Looking forward to the full return of ARB =DudeWithASuit= One of the first people to tell me my writing was good and from there you've definitely risen through the ranks fast. You deserve it, though. I love your series to death. =TheMindofMe and Jack8073= You both contribute a lot to this community despite what some others might say (coughslicethecakewhatcough) And you're both really friendly at heart. =Andrew0218, Epicnail, BreZ, Yobar, SierraStalker, Bobdave, Taviwave= I don't talk to you guys as much as I'd like to say I do. From what I can tell though, you're all great members of the community with awesome battles. =JackBurton and Silent Mocker= Thanks for reminding me that I'm not going to like everyone on this site. Conclusion Sheesh, that was a bunch of repeating myself. Anyways, in case I didn't say it enough in that section, you're pretty much all awesome and write awesome battles. I'm about out of things to say, but thanks for all the support you've shown me through the first year, and here's to another one. Oh, and the Smash Bros series is going to start eventually. Just waiting on a guest. Category:Blog posts